I'm All About You
by AoiSora0
Summary: Now Seto has asked Anzu to be his brother's babysitter and other things. Yami is still depressed about the break up.
1. Tour America

I'm All About You   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Aaron Carter's song and never will. Please R/R. Thank you very much.  
  
Yami Mutou and Anzu Mazaki are boyfriend and girlfriend. Yami's also in a band called Black Shadows. His band mates are Yugi Mutou, Jounouchi Katsuya, Ryou Bakura, and Honda Hiroto. One day he found out that his band was touring America for 4 months. He couldn't find a way to say this to her right now they are on their plane to San Francisco, California. He was thinking of Anzu non-stop. He sighed as he thought about yesterday.  
  
~*Flashback*~(Domino Park)  
  
"Anzu I need to say something that might change our lives not forever but temporarily. The guys and I found out a few days ago that we're touring America for 4 months."  
  
"Yami, why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I was scared that we would break up or something."  
  
"Don't think that way. We'll always be together even though we're apart. I promise."  
  
"I know. I promise that too. I'm gonna miss you a lot."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"It's ok. Remember I will always love you Yami."  
  
"I love you too Anzu." Then they hugged and kissed for a long time. Anzu then told him to get rest for tomorrow. That's the last time they saw each other.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Yami sighed and went back to looking out of the window. When they landed an hour later they went straight to the hotel and fell asleep fast. Yugi was the first to wake like always. So he hung around until the others woke up. When they were all awake they got ready to go to Las Vegas for their first concert in America. Yami still thought of Anzu. The only thing that he had that reminded him of her face was the picture that Kaiba volunteered to take of him and his friends.   
  
The band got there 3 hours later. They had to do sound check really fast cause they were running late. Then 30 minutes after sound check the concert started. Only 4 of them stood behind the curtain because Yami wanted to say something.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know we had lots of fans in America! Well anyway, the guys and me are going sing Aaron Carter's I'm All About You because there's somebody special to me in Japan that I miss a lot. Then we start the real show. Ok?"  
  
~*Screaming*~  
  
(Music starts, crowd screams)  
  
There's somethin' I've got to say  
  
You're always with me  
  
Even though, you're far away  
  
Talkin to you on my cell  
  
Just the sound of your voice  
  
Makes my heart melt  
  
Oh girl, well it's true  
  
  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
  
  
  
I know you worry sometimes  
  
Some other girl will  
  
Make me forget you're mine  
  
There's not a doubt in this world  
  
That anyone could take  
  
The place of my number one girl  
  
It's true  
  
  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
  
  
  
When I close my eyes  
  
I can see you  
  
It's like you're right here  
  
And this feeling's only getting stronger  
  
You're with me everywhere  
  
  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
  
  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about you  
  
Then after the song the crowd screamed wildly. Then they sang their songs. There were 12 of them. After the concert they said thank you for coming and listening to our music. Yami hoped that Anzu still loved him and would never cheat on him like she promised.  
  
~*about 3 ¾ months later*~  
Yami, Yugi, Jou, Ryou, and Honda were so glad that it was over. Yami, especially, was happy because he would get to see Anzu in a few hours. The guys are now on their plane back to Japan. Yami has no idea what has happened while he was gone. Anzu never wrote but he still loved her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey people I hoped you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. I might write what happened in Japan while Yami was away. Or I might write on what happens when he gets back. I might even do both. Well if you people feel like it you tell me what you want to read. Ok? Keep reading! 


	2. 4 Months without Yami Anzu's POV

Chapter 2- Anzu's POV   
  
~*(Japan)*~  
  
Anzu was very sad about Yami leaving to tour America so soon. She doesn't really have anything to do everyday. The only people she goes to hang out with is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Most of the 4 months Yami was gone she hung out with them almost everyday. She learned to like Seto as a friend. Mostly the 3 went to wherever Mokuba wanted to go. They always went to the park to get to know each other better. During that summer there were a lot of carnivals Mokuba forced them to go to every one. There was never a month, week, day, hour, minute, or second Anzu never thought of Yami. Nothing happened between Seto and her though. Still when Yami comes home there's gonna be a lot of madness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know really short chapter but its only explaining what happened to Anzu when Yami is away. So please REVIEW!   
  
Here's a summary of the next chapter: Yami comes back to Domino City just to see two specific people sitting in a cafe laughing. There also was a little boy. 


	3. The BIG Mess

Hi I'm so very sorry for not updating in a long time. I don't have a lot of time with all these damn projects and papers. Anyway time to go on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3- The BIG Mess  
  
Yami came home to Domino City at last. The first thing he did was to drop his stuff off at his house and then checked to see Anzu. He went to her house but her momo said she wasn't there. So he went around town looking for her. Then he spotted her with Seto at the coffee shop. He got so mad because he thought they were going out. That Anzu was cheating on him. Yami ran home and cried. Then he decided to break up with her the next day.  
  
~*The next day*~  
  
Yami was walking to Anzu's house that afternoon.  
  
DING DONG! went the doorbell and he could hear his girlfriend from the inside yelling I GOT IT! Anyway when the door opened she practically jumped on him and hugged him tight. After all that was done he finally got to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Anzu I'm really glad to see you and all but there's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"It's about our relationship. I think we should break up because I know that you've been with Kaiba for a while now."  
  
"Why I'm not with Kaiba he's just a friend. I'm not with him."  
  
"Yes you are you just don't want to say it to my face. Goodbye Anzu I hope you have a good life with Seto Kaiba." After he said that he left. Anzu was crying very hard.  
  
'How could he say that? He knows I still love him and would never break his heart. Why did he think me and Kaiba were together?'  
  
~*Kaiba Mansion*~  
  
'Damn I think I'm starting to like that Anzu girl. I shouldn't be thinkning this. She's with Yami. Yeah that's right I should just forget about her.' Seto thought.  
  
*sigh* "Yeah just forget about your feelings Seto Kaiba. Get a grip." He said to himself and continued working.  
  
~*Turtle Game Shop*~  
  
Yami was crying silently and never moved from the position he was in. 'This was most depressed expression I have ever seen on Yami's face. I wonder if he's alright.' Yugi thought.  
  
"Hey Yami are you alright?"  
  
no reply.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked again but still no reply.  
  
"Are you al-" Yugi was cut off.  
  
"Just.leave me. alone."  
  
Yugi left with this thought in his mind.  
  
'Why is Yami like this?'  
  
He decided to find out on his own somehow. These days the only one Yami talked to was Ryou Bakura. Nobody knows why but it was the only communication between him and the world. After Yugi talked to Yami he decided to go to Ryou's house.  
  
"Hey Ryou whazzup?"  
  
"Oh nuttin much. So what brings you here?"  
  
"I was just wondering why Yami is so upset." Then Ryou told him everything.  
  
"Oh that's just awful. Is it true that Anzu and Kaiba are going out?"  
  
"That's what I heard from Yami so I guess its true."  
  
"Thanks Ryou. See ya!"  
  
"Bye Yugi!"  
  
So now Yugi knows the reason why Yami is so very upset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess that's enough for today cause I'm sorta tired now. More tomorrow or next weekend. Keep R&R! Thanks. 


	4. More Craziness

Hello again its time for another update anyway this is what happened last time.  
  
Yugi went to Ryou's house to find out why Yami is always so depressed. He said it's because of Anzu and their break up.  
  
Oh yeah just to say lets think that the Japanese kids have a very long summer vacation. ~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~  
  
While Yugi was walking home he so happened to bump into Seto and he was looking down thinking so he didn't see him.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't se-. Oh hi Kaiba."  
  
"Hello Yugi. Hey I was just wondering if Anzu is home at this time."  
  
"Uh. Yeah, I think she is. Why?"  
  
"Um. Nothing important. See you later."  
  
"Okay. Yeah. See ya."  
  
Now Yugi is wondering about lots of things. Why is Kaiba so suddenly asking me about Anzu? Why did Yami break up with Anzu? Those were questions to ask maybe Anzu herself. He would go and visit her tomorrow.  
  
~Mazaki Residence (same day)~  
  
Seto Kaiba was going to Anzu's house to ask her something, but he wasn't sure if he should.  
  
DING DONG! Went the doorbell.  
  
Kaiba could hear her coming. Then the door suddenly opened to show Anzu.  
  
"Hi Anzu. Um. I was just wondering if you would like to...babysit Mokuba while I'm at work." He couldn't ask her because it would just hurt Yami even more.  
  
(A/N: Seto did know about the break up)  
  
"Um yeah sure if you want me to."  
  
"Okay that's great I'll call when it's your first day. Alright?"  
  
"Okay that'll work. Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be going now bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
'Whew. I'm glad I didn't ask her 'cause she would probably say no anyway.' He thought.  
  
Meanwhile at the Turtle Game Shop Yugi was just about to leave for Anzu's house.  
  
~Skip 10 minutes~  
  
~Mazaki Residence~  
  
"So Anzu I just wanted to ask some questions considering Yami."  
  
"Alright shoot."  
  
"Uh, Why did Yami break up with you?"  
  
"Oh. well he did because he saw me and Seto at the coffee shop. He thought we were going out but we weren't. We were out with Mokuba after a carnival."  
  
"Okay good enough. The next one is why did Kaiba go here just now?"  
  
"Kaiba only went here to ask if I could babysit Mokuba during the day while he's at work."  
  
"Oh alright. That's all I have to ask. Thanks. I'll be going now."  
  
"Alright bye."  
  
'So Ryou wasn't lying about what he said. Hmm I know there was a different reason why Kaiba went to Anzu's house. I know there is.'  
  
Yugi was right Kaiba was going to ask Anzu to go out with him but he changed his mind.  
  
~Yami's Room~  
  
Yami is lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
'What is happening to me? I'm falling apart because of this. I bet right now Anzu wants me to move on. Maybe I should just forget her. But I'll never be happy.' *sigh* 'Man this is really depressing. I really need to get out, take a shower after two weeks of not, and change. I mean I stink really really bad.'  
  
Yami did just that. When he got outside he thought it was nice to get out and smell the fresh air.  
  
He didn't know that this depression was going to get worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Whew. That took A LOT of work because its only 8 at night but I have to wake up early or miss the bus. Anyway, I want to know if you want this Seto/Anzu or Yami/Anzu like it was before. Oh yeah sorry for the shortness of the chapters I don't really know how long these things are so. Anyway, please tell me what you want in a review! 


End file.
